


Restraint

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David, Nikhil, and fuzzy pink handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the episode that let us know David owns a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs.

David drank in the sight of Nikhil splayed out on their bed, biceps straining his tight white shirt, arms stretched out from the cuffs attached to either side of the headboard. 

He didn’t drink - he guzzled, his tongue hanging out like Val’s dog.

Probably not the best comparison to make, but she had given Nikhil the eye a few times…

He shook his head, slapping his hands on his denim-clad thighs to get back into what he was doing.

“Right,” he said, trying not to laugh at Nikhil’s petulance. “Safe word.”

“How about ‘safe’?” Nikhil snapped, this time forcing the laugh out of David.

“Kinda prefer ‘asparagus’ or maybe…Nicky. Ya like that?” he teased, slipping Nikhil’s loafers off and massaging his feet through long brown socks just in case Nikhil didn’t realize he was trying to have fun.

“I like  _that_ ,” he said, biting back a shudder as David placed a gentle kiss on each sole, “but if you ever call me Nicky I’ll -”

“Rearrange me sock drawer? Throw out me best sausage?”

Nikhil answered by not-so-gently pressing one foot against David’s bulge. 

“We know what your best sausage is, mate.”

David didn’t even bother to hide his own shudder at the insistent caress, or the subdued command in Nikhil’s taunting tone.

He still called David ‘mate’ even after 6 months in the same house, a year in the same bed. They still were mates - lovers too but friends first always - but David knew that wasn’t why he said it. He said it because he knew that word panted into David’s ear at just the right time would always set him off like almost nothing else could.

David was the one who’d had more experience with fellas - he’d either been Nikhil’s first or a close second - but Nikhil was always the one in control. He could be so goofy and awkward to the world, but once they were alone, he knew how to make David into a pile of goo - a sexy, sheepishly exhausted, sleep-for-a-day kind of goo, not the stick-to-your-shoe-Google-if-its-toxic kind of goo. 

As he reluctantly stepped back to let Nikhil’s foot fall back onto the bed, he watched the slight pout on his boyfriend’s (he still loved calling Nikhil his boyfriend - it made them both blush and grin like idiots) face, and he remembered why he was doing this. Why he needed to see how Nikhil reacted when he wasn’t able to grab David, touch him in all the right places until David whimpered his release.

He wasn’t going to make Nikhil whimper or beg - he just wanted to know what this would look like.

Nikhil bound. Nikhil’s perfectly styled hair matted and in three different directions. Nikhil’s pristine white dress shirt soaked to the skin from exertion as he pulled at his cuffs. Nikhil’s shaft thick and heavy to the right side of his custom-made slacks, painfully snug as he got just a little harder with each thrash on the sensibly priced sheets.

David quickly doffed his thin yellow top, smirking at Nikhil’s furious licking of lips at the sight of his tattoos glistening in the afternoon sun.

“I hate pink,” Nikhil fumed, nostrils flaring as David got just close enough to almost let Nikhil touch his chest.

“Liar,” he said, softly, slipping off Nikhil’s right sock, pressing a kiss to his ankle. “Ya still wear a pink shirt every Friday.”

Nikhil moaned with disdain, which David hadn’t known was possible. If anybody could, it was Nik.

“That’s my lucky shirt.”

David kissed the other ankle, now as naked as the first.

“Oh, right.”

Nikhil nodded.

“Yeah, right. And it’s not fuzzy either. Fucking fuzzy. I hate fuzzy.” 

David giggled, eyes shining with love. 

“You said fucking! Now this is getting good. Wanna see how that makes me feel, Nicky?”

He pressed Nikhil’s foot against his crotch again, leaving it there this time.

Nikhil pushed against the cuffs, glaring at them like he could melt the metal restraints with heat vision before grumbling and turning his attention to unbuckling David’s belt with his toes.

David, genuinely impressed, let him make slow but steady work.

“Where’d ya learn how to do that, mate?”

Nikhil raised his eyebrows.

“I’ll tell you if you get me out of these.”

David stopped teasing.

“Nikhil, if you wanna - if ya want me to get the keys, I will. If I’ve -”

Nikhil shook his head as he pulled the belt from the loops with several sharp tugs, looking on in lust as the low-slung jeans hugged David’s slim hips, outlining just how much he’d enjoyed the trick.

“It’s fine, Dave. I mean it.”

David brightened again.

“Oh good. Wish I could let ya see how good you look, how sexy…”

He couldn’t describe Nikhil to himself, even if he’d been better with words. Nikhil was just too gorgeous to put into any words he could find in a search engine.

He decided to show his feelings instead of saying them, something he’d always been good at.

He slowly worked his mouth over Nikhil’s big toe, never more grateful that Nik always kept perfect grooming and pedicures. 

Once he got Nikhil’s look of surprise and complete pleasure burned into his brain, he closed his eyes, only wanting to hear the quiet gasps and pleas for more, to taste one, then two, then three toes in his mouth as he bathed them, ran his tongue through each groove, let the saliva forming around his lips and tongue slide down his waist.

His jeans were now around his ankles, the unusually warm sun bathing his backside and thighs just as he bathed the fourth and finally the fifth toe, nipped at each perfect digit.

He was about to switch feet when he felt a tug forward, laughing in disbelief as Nikhil wasted no time in straining to wrap his other foot around David’s shaft.

“Flippin’ heck, Nikhil,” he muttered around a mouthful, reluctantly letting the toes go with one small kiss to each. “You oughta make one of those tantra sutra DVD thingies…”

Nikhil tutted as he used his free, spit-slickened foot to toy with David’s baggy foreskin.

“This is all for you,” he said, throat raw and husky.

That made David warm inside - a “tummy flutter” he should probably call it. Even warmer than the sun broiling his bum.

“God I love you,” David whispered, gently detaching himself from Nikhil’s legs and feet to lean over the edge of the bed.

He ogled the way the now-transparent shirt stuck to Nikhil’s toned pecs, matted chest hair pushing against the buttons. He began to reach for the keys, desperate for them to truly touch.

“Not yet,” Nikhil managed, eyes dark with need.

David nodded.

“Just tell me, yeah?”

He straddled Nikhil’s trim waist, sliding up and down a few times to let his hardness rub against Nikhil’s trouser-trapped length.

“Take it out,” Nikhil asked. 

“I will,” he promised, kissing Nikhil’s nose and eyes and forehead, tasting the sweat on his tongue.

Nikhil groaned again as David kissed and licked his way down one arm, then the other, the soaked fabric sticking to him just as the pre-come from his increasingly erratic tumescence stuck to Nikhil’s slacks.

“I mean it,” Nikhil hissed as David moved in for a soft kiss, turning rougher as Nikhil bit at his lips and tongue.

“I will,” he promised again, laughing at the curse on Nikhil’s bruised lips as he turned his attention to burying his nose in that immaculately trimmed chest fur, popping open each button with teeth and tired fingers.

“You’re so -”  he managed to get out as he slipped his tongue inside the navel surrounded by fine dark hair. “Always knew I liked blokes but I never knew I’d love one.”

Nikhil grunted, pushing his painfully hard cock hard against David’s chin.

“If you love me, then put my  _fucking_  dick in your  _fucking_ mouth.” 

David looked up at him with his most innocent grin, the one he knew always got Nikhil going the most, made Nikhil feel like he was bad in so many good ways.

He made quick work of the slacks and black boxers, humming appreciatively at the beautiful, cut cock surrounded by yet more precisely trimmed hair, and at the moment very large, full balls. Paired with those runners’ thighs David loved to have wrapped around his neck, it was a breathtaking sight. 

So breathtaking that David was glad he knew how to deep throat…maybe not as glad as Nikhil was, judging by the sounds he made when David took well over half of his girth in his mouth and soon swallowed the rest.

Absentmindedly wanking himself against the edge of the mattress, he stopped to stare again, take a long lick up Nikhil’s underside that made both men twitch.

“Want it in me mouth or someplace else?”

“I-I…” 

Nikhil’s eyes went back in his head, not able to answer.

David could guess well enough, beginning a methodical stroke job with one, then two hands.

“D-Davi…”

“Shh,” he said as he turned Nikhil over just enough.

“You’ll like this. Always do.”

He slipped his tongue between Nikhil’s firm cheeks, a finger soon joining in.

As the tight space clamped down on him, his ears rang from the broken curses, the rattling on the cuffs, the blood pumping through him as he shot his own load against the bedsheets.

He could have suffocated in Nikhil’s arse at that moment and died a very happy man. 

Instead, he lifted Nikhil’s soaked shirt again to kiss his bare hip, and then he just laid there for a moment, at peace with nothing but the sound of Nikhil’s breathing.

“I-I’m ready now.” 

David bonelessly crawled over to the nightstand, barely able to think or move, but as he opened the drawer, he still had time for one last joke.

“Shit - I lost the keys!”

Nikhil didn’t take the bait, even if David’s beaming smile made his glare a bit more forced.

“Not funny.”

“Well, it’s a little funny, isn’t it?” he said as he dangled them before Nikhil’s bleary but beautiful eyes.

“I’ll show you just how funny once you get these off me.”

David grinned again, exhausted, but somehow feeling his brightest of the day.

How could he resist a promise like that.


End file.
